Zombie State
by Mrs.Haley Lautner
Summary: What if jake moved?  New moon, after he gets 'sick'
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I dont own twilight This will be a multiple chapter story! So add to your story alerts or whatever so you know when I update! I will try to update 2 times a week. Enjoy and let me know what you think. New moon. When Bella decides to go to La Push after Jake gets Sick .  
>I was tired of Jake ignoring me so I went to La Push. I seen Quil, so I hopped out of my Chevy and ran over to him, stumbling only once. Quil! Whats up Bella, he muttered.<br>What s wrong, Quil? I instantly asked him.  
>You don t know? Jake moved to Louisiana, Quil replied in a depressed voice.<br>The moment he finished that sentence I froze. When I could register that in my head,I started bawling. First Edward, now Jake. Quil didn t try to help me at all. I didn t even get to say goodbye. That thought made me cry harder. I gave Quil a hug then started back to the house.  
>Charlie seen my appearance and quickly asked me Whats wrong Bells? Jake moved. That was all I said, yet Charlie understood. OHH Bella, I am so sorry honey. He pulled me into a big hug.<br>I dashed upstairs. As soon as I reached my room I was on the floor, crying. I wished I was numb, not in all this pain and misery.  
>1 Week Later Charlie P.O.V Bella was back in her zombie state. Wouldn t eat or sleep. Wouldn t talk to anyone. I felt terrible. First Edward left her than Jake moved. I was really worried about my baby girl. She cant take too much more of all this. I tried to call Billy's cell phone and he answered. "Charlie, what are you doing?"<br>"Why didn't you tell us that you were moving to Louisiana," I asked harshly.  
>"It was sudden. I got a new job. Fishing."<br>"Well my little girl is back in her zombie state thanks to you. She was hurt when Edward left. She started to get better because of Jake, but now she is even worse," I screamed at him. Then hung up. I didnt want to deal with him anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here! I would like to thank NeverEndingImagination1210 for reviewing. Anyways, there will only be a few more chapters. I know I am sad too. Disclaimer: I do not own twilight! Only the plot.**

**Bella P.O.V**

A week later I was still in pain, not less, but probably more. I actually fell asleep tonight, for that I was surprised. So when I was awoken from scratches on my window I was petrified. My first thoughts were Victoria and Laurent. I hoped they would stop with me, and not drink Charlie dry too.  
>But when I saw warm brown eyes instead of bright red or black, I was relieved. I opened my window and Jake came in. I ran to him and gave him a bear hug. Jake returned it quickly.<p>

"Why did you ignore me," I bluntly asked him.  
>"Sit down," He commanded.<p>

I did as he said and got myself comfortable. Then I said "Tell me.

**Jake explaining Werewolves**

I felt a little dizzy while he was saying that and when he was done, the blackness took over me.

** (Thought about ending here but I didn't)]**

**Jake P.O.V**

Bella fainted after I told her what I was. I was nervous about her health. This couldnt be healthy.

**Bella P.O.V**

When I came back from the darkness, I seen Jacob looking worried.  
>"Jacob," I whispered hoarsely.<p>

"Bella, I am so sorry about ignoring you."

"I accept your apology."

"Good. Although I hate to say it, I have to go home. You HAVE to keep this visit a secret okay."

I nodded and he gave me a large hug. Then Jake was gone. Tonight I fell asleep quickly, with no nightmares.  
><strong> Tell me what you think. IF you review you get a shout-out, so Review! Ready, Set, Review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

It has been 2 years sense Edward left. It was a year ago today, Jake came in through my window. I am now 20 years old and living on my own. I wasn t dating anyone and I don t think I ever could. I was going to Port Angeles Community College and I was working part time at a book store.  
>I opened my eyes and I seen bronze hair. I thought it was a hallucination, so I poked it. I heard him chuckle. Then I gave him a hug. Am I dreaming? No, your not Bella, Edward replied back.<br>I started crying. I was so happy he was here. Very happy.  
>Are you okay, Bella? Yes, I choked out.<br>And I was finally okay. I wasn t ever letting go of Edward, ever.  
>So I can make another conversation between the two, or I can let it be. Your choice. Tell me. Your wish, my command. Thank you once again NeverEndingImagination1210 for reviewing. They mean a lot! Disclaimer:I only own twilight in my dreams. <div> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Rating:K **

** (A/N) **Hey, Everybody. I restarted this. This will be continued, I will not bail out. I hope you like it, and please review.****

I did not want to let go of Edward, but my arms started to hurt. I dropped my arms, unwillingly. I had to ask Edward a question, one that would surely hurt him, and that would hurt me. However, I had to ask this demon question.

"Edward, why did you leave me? My life has been miserable sense you left. I could not eat, and every night I have nightmares."

Edward flinched, took a deep breath, and said, "I only left you because I kept hurting you. James, Victoria, Laurent, Jasper. My own brother. They could have killed you. Because of me. ME! No matter what I do, I always hurt you." He was now shaking.  
>I touched Edward's arm. "Edward, I am fine. Your fine and I love you. I'll never stop loving you."<p>

"I love you too Bella," He stopped shaking and continued, "Forever." He pressed his lips to mine and said, "We should go see my family."

"We should, shouldn't we." I said smiling. I missed them so much.  
>Edward picked me up bridal style and jumped from the window. "Close your eyes," Edward murmured. He started to run towards his house. Wind was all I heard. I missed him carrying me.<p>

2 minutes later Edward whispered, "We are here, my Bella." I opened my eyes and looked at the white house. Nothing had really changed, the only difference was that the lawn needed cutting. Edward put me down, and seconds later, Emmett was squeezing me to death.  
>"Em-mett, can- t, bre-athe." I gasped out.<br>Seconds later, Emmett let go. I took a deep breath and saw Emmett looking sheepish. "Sorry, Bellsy, I missed you!"

"I missed you too Emmett."

I looked away, and I saw the rest of the Cullen's. A few seconds later, I was in a 7 person hug, and those people had those familiar, hard, cool arms.  
>"Bella we missed you." Esme said, crying dry sobs.<br>"I missed you too, so much." A few moments later Edward began to talk, "We need to talk." Alice nodded her head in agreement.  
>Carlisle led us towards the house. When we reached the house Carlisle whispered to me, "I missed you very much Bella."<p>

"I missed you too, daddy."

Carlisle grinned and took my hand, and showed me to the living room. He sat in a chair that would fit him and Esme, and waited for the rest of us. I sat down on a loveseat, and Edward sat next to me. The rest of my family stood. "

What do we need to talk about son?"

"We need to move, people will be suspicious about us looking the same."

"True."

Esme got up, and went towards the stairs.  
>"Where are you going Esme?" Carlisle asked.<br>"To look for a house," Esme replied going up the stairs.  
>I grinned and leaned up against Edward. He hummed my lullaby, and I quickly fell into a dreamless, peaceful slumber.<p> 


End file.
